neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Plutia/MegaTagmension Blanc
Plutia, also known as Pururut in the Japanese version, is a Console Patron Unit and Neptune's best friend who goes in her own pace and loves to take naps during school. Since the zombie apocalypse disturbs her napping time, she accepts Neptune's request to help making the second movie, so Plutia can retain her precious napping time again. As her goddess form Iris Heart, she is starring as the Leader of the zombie army. Profile Plutia Appearance Plutia's appearance looks similar to Neptune in certain areas; she has long, light purple hair in a braid to the back and dark purple frill ribbon tied to it. Her eyes are magenta in color. Personality Plutia is very calm, almost to the point of always seeming tired. This is most noticeable by the fact that she speaks rather slowly. She is kind and somewhat of a ditz but with minor sadistic tendencies. Much like Neptune, she tends to leave her duties as goddess ignored and spends most of her time either sleeping, making dolls, or playing around with Neptune. Plutia, also like Neptune, makes friends very easily due to her relaxed and caring nature. Iris Heart Appearance Iris Heart's appearance in this form is akin to a dominatrix. Her hair becomes iris blue while her eyes turn into a slightly darker shade of magenta. She wears a black, one piece bodysuit with high heels and traces of magenta on the legs, torso, and arms which is also accompanied by a set of matching earrings and a choker. Personality Iris Heart is the goddess form of Plutia. Not only does her voice change (in tone and tempo), but her personality does too. Iris Heart, simply put, is a sadistic dominatrix which earned her the name “Sadie” from Neptune. In this form, she bone-chilling and frightening to enemies and allies alike. While she is sadistic in this form, she still retains Plutia’s caring aspect as well, but just shows it in a different way. Her behavior is unpredictable, as she ad-lips during a recording session without any regard of Blanc's script. Relationships Story MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Scene 9 Scene 10 Scene 11 Scene 12 Gameplay Plutia's playstyle in this game is an action game based version of her moveset from HDN Victory for the most part. She tends towards being a very strong up close melee fighter, though her defense and speed are a bit poor. As Iris Heart, most of her weaknesses are greatly diminished, and her attack patterns become easier to manage due to the shift in weaponry, which gains a much more standard slashing arc as opposed to the swinging, almost flail like arc of her default weapon as Plutia. Equipment Weapons Hair Styles Costumes Processor Parts Command List Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Gallery Plutia Gamicademi Uniform.PNG|Gamicademi Uniform Plutia Gamicademi Navy.PNG|Gamicademi Navy Plutia Gamicademi Purple.PNG|Gamicademi Purple Plutia Indoor Clothes.PNG|Indoor Clothes IH Omegadrive.PNG|Omegadrive IH Plutia.PNG|Plutia Plutia Purple Hair 1.PNG|Purple Hair 1 Plutia Purple Hair 2.PNG|Purple Hair 2 IH Purple Hair.PNG|Purple Hair Plutia 1 Mr. Bear.PNG|Mr. Bear Plutia 2 Mr. Rabbit.PNG|Mr. Rabbit Plutia 3 Mr. Shorthair.PNG|Mr. Shorthair Plutia 4 Gloomy Doll.PNG|Gloomy Doll IH 1 Snake Sword.PNG|Snake Sword IH 2 Snake Sword EX.PNG|Snake Sword EX Videos Plutia Sample= |-| Quotes Navigation Category:Plutia Category:MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Characters